


The Truth

by musicsetsyoufree



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hope you like this, camren for life, mostly camila tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicsetsyoufree/pseuds/musicsetsyoufree
Summary: December 19, 2018. After exactly two years since Camila’s departure from Fifth Harmony, the deal with the management is officially over. She is free to reveal the truth.But will she? Will she tell the world her deepest, darkest secret?





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this future camren concept!

Camila Cabello had been waiting for this day for 730 days. 17,520 hours. 1,051,200 minutes. 63,072,000 seconds.

 

 

_Two years prior._

 

After carefully rereading her original contract with Fifth Harmony, Camila had seen that two years after a member was no longer with the group, they could disclose details that management hadn’t let them as part of the group.

 

And oh, were there secrets! There was so much Camila wished she could say, but as part of the group, she could not. So there had only been one real option: leave as soon as possible. Her contractual obligation to Fifth Harmony ended December 19, 2016, so that's when she decided to leave.

 

But not everything had gone according to plan. She had hoped she could leave and most things could stay the same.

 

However, as she informed the Fifth Harmony management of her departure, they pushed one final set of conditions on her. She read over the first few, all meaningless things, and signed it. Her own management berated her later over it, and when she found out the consequences, she did herself as well.

 

Because hidden within the signed document, there was one huge condition she had overlooked. For the next year and a half, to the date, she could have no contact with any of the remaining band members whatsoever. And she had signed it.

 

So December 19, 2016 became the best and worst day of her life. Camila had finally freed herself from the control of the strict management, but had also ruined everything. She couldn’t contact any of her bandmates, especially one in particular.

 

Now it was two years later. December 19, 2018. Camila had called in a press conference, to let the whole world know.

 

 

_Three hours earlier._

 

Holding her breath, Camila looked up in the mirror. Her dark brown eyes looked right back at her. This was the day she had been waiting for, for two long years. She hadn’t seen her lover in two years. Although things hadn’t ended as well as she liked, she wanted what had been before.

 

Her and Lauren Jauregui’s apparent reunion at Z100 Jingle Ball a year before was completely false. They had walked past each other, probably about six feet apart, but neither had even looked at each other. Some delusional “source” had somehow fabricated a story of them chatting it up and ending the “feud” that had never really existed.

 

Yes, shade had been thrown, but it was just bitter feelings at dark moments, mostly stirred up by the vicious Fifth Harmony management. And the mannequin thrown off the stage at the MTV Video Music Awards was engineered by the management, Camila knew.

 

The brown eyes staring back at her in the mirror seemed to be talking to her. _It’s almost over,_ they said silently.

 

Yes, her secrets were almost at an end. In three hours, she would tell the whole world what had really happened. Everything would be out, and she would be glad. Keeping it all in wasn’t doing well for her. The dark circles under her eyes gave testimony to that. They would soon be covered up.

 

“Camila! Get out here!” her manager ordered. “We need to get you started on the make up.”

 

“Yes, yes!” Camila shouted back, turning once again to look at herself. This was the last time she would be bare faced, as her real self, concealed from the world. Letting out her deep breath, she pushed open the bathroom door and left. She didn’t look back.

 

Time flew by as the make up and dressing crew got her ready. She was in a stunning black dress, and her make up looked great. They had even applied her wings well for once.

 

Finally, the time was coming up.

 

“Alright, girl,” her manager said, smiling. “Go tell them. You got it.”

 

“Thanks Rogie,” Camila said affectionately. “Thank you, really, for everything.”

 

Roger only smiled.

 

Camila pushed through the curtain, and walked in front of the wall, covered with text reading CAMILA CABELLO across the whole space. She took a deep breath.

 

The cameras were already flashing. The reporters, all holding microphones, were edging forward, desperate to ask questions.

 

“I’m only going to say this once,” Camila said loudly, all the buzzing paparazzi crowding around her, as close as they were allowed. “This is the day, December 19, 2018. It has been exactly two years since I left Fifth Harmony. It has officially been 730 calendar days. The agreement is up; I can now tell the public the truth, and it’s what I’m planning to do.”

 

“TELL US!” the reporters shouted, waving their microphones like maniacs. The cameras were rolling as well. There was no knowing where this self-brought interview would end up. It would probably be on every news station.

 

“I left the group, my best friends for life, for reasons that no one could ever fathom,” Camila said, having practiced what she wanted to say several times, so she wouldn’t stutter. “All the supposed shade thrown by both sides isn’t real. It’s all because of the management. And now that I can speak my mind, I will say this loud and clear: I never had any love for the Fifth Harmony managers. They only tried to control my life.”

 

Camila Cabello stepped forward several steps, still with space roped off where the paparazzi couldn’t come.

 

“Normani, Dinah, and Ally, you three are my buddies for life, ride or die,” Camila said, knowing only mentioning the three of them and not Lauren was already controversial. “I love you three like the sisters I never had.”

 

Somehow, the whole crowd around her had become quiet, sensing what she was saying what was really important to her.

 

“And… Lauren…” Camila said, choosing her words carefully. “You were… you are… you mean so much to me, and I’m so sorry about how things ended. But what you and the others need to know is, I left to make everything better.”

 

Camila took a step back. “I wanted the world to know. Everyone. I truly did. But you know what management was like,” Camila said. She knew the “you” was a little anonymous, but she directed it at Lauren. “Management didn’t want anything getting out that might’ve damaged Fifth Harmony and our special little reputation… But all they did was tear us apart. And Lauren, I’m so sorry about what happened.”

 

The obvious “what happened??” questions started bombarding her, but Camila ignored them.

 

“I left Fifth Harmony because I was trapped in the managers’ rules, and to tell the truth, I would have leave and not be part of the group for exactly two years. So I left,” she said outright. “And this is what I have to tell the world…”

 

Camila took a big breath. This was it. The ultimate moment her whole life had been leading up to, _this was it_. “Everyone who shipped Camren… you were all right.”

 

The entire group of reporters and cameramen gasped. She’d confirmed what had been only a rumour for so long. No one thought they would get a straight answer. Or rather, a _gay_ answer.

 

“I loved her so much, and I still do. Lauren, I haven’t seen your beautiful face, your lovely green eyes, just _you_ , in two years. Baby, I miss you,” Camila got out, the last bit muffled.

 

She took a moment to gather herself up and face the cameras again. “I’m sorry about what I said and how we left things, and I’m sorry we haven’t been in contact this whole time. Because- oh, here’s another thing! The blasted management sprung a set of rules on me to sign, and I did because I was just so stupid!

 

“And Lauren, honey, and Ally, Dinah, Mani… I didn’t read a part of the contract that I should’ve. It forbade me from having any contact with you four for a year and a half. And after that much time, once I tried to reach out, I understand how you wouldn’t respond at first. But look here, now! I’ve explained,” Camila said passionately.

 

“Those terrible managers, they made my life a living hell,” Camila said, not even caring she was swearing on camera. “They concealed a huge part of our lives, and made us participate in fake relationships for attention. But Camren was never fake. We were real. And Lauren, please, I would give anything, _anything!_ to just talk to you again, to just see you!”

 

Camila was almost at the end. “Thank you all for listening to this. I’ve been waiting two whole years for this day, and I’m glad I’ve told the truth. Remember, love only.”

 

She started to walk back. She didn’t want to answer any questions. No more. She had told the truth and nothing but it for the last 10 minutes. She had completed her mission; it was over.

 

But then there was a collective gasp, and Camila spun around. Her heart nearly stopped. Because there, _right fucking there_ , was her love, her one and only. Lauren Jauregui.

 

Lauren was wearing a revealing dress, her makeup done perfectly. “LAUR!” Camila shouted, closing the ten yard gap between them in seconds. And then they were hugging.

 

Trying not to get too emotional and ruin her perfectly donned makeup, the younger singer held back tears and she hugged her first and only love in her arms. Then, before she could stop herself, she released Lauren from the hug and roughly kissed her.

 

Lips on lips. And then suddenly there were more voices. Camila recognized them. Mani, Ally, Dinah! She was enveloped by her former bandmates in a huge hug, her and Lauren in the middle.

 

Everything had gone according to her plan. Her two year wait was at an end. Her trials and tribulations had all been worth it.

 

She was with her friends and lover again.

 

Camila was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> please please leave a kudos? would really appreciate it:))


End file.
